


deep dark Weasley secrets

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Female Harry Potter, Might be slightly underage kissing and such, Percy is Sirus's son, Percy is not a Weasley, but not until she's at least 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: The Weasley family has a secret, a secret involving Percy, Sirius and Addie the long forgotten baby sister of Molly Weasley. Now as Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban what will this mean for Percy? What will it mean for Eleanor Potter? What will it mean to the Weasley family as a whole? Everyone's world is about to be turned upside down. Fem!Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Weasley family had a secret. One they tried to keep hidden one only a handful of people knew and many of them now gone or locked up. Everyone knew that Molly Weasley had twin brothers who were younger then her and had died at the hands of Death Eaters. What most people didn't know or didn't seem to remember was that Molly also had a baby sister. Adelaide (Addie) Prewett was Years younger than Molly. By the time Addie stared school Molly was already a mother and expecting her second child.

For the people who did remember the youngest Prewett sibling hardly any of them knew that she'd had a child at the tender age of sixteen. And even less knew that the father of said child was Sirius Black. Yes you could call that a secret a deep dark Weasley secret a sister who was a teen mother. A sister who had a baby by a man who was now a convicted murderer But that's not where the tale stops. No it goes deeper it goes farther. For that Child born to Sirius Black and Addie Prewett wasn't just any child, No the child born to Sirius and Addie was actually Percival Weasley. The boy most of the wizarding world believed to be the third Weasley boy.

Molly Weasley had taken her sister's child into her house raising him as her own to the outside world. As her sister and Sirius completed their last two years of schooling. Oh Addie and Sirius had both been as involved in Percy's life as much as they could. During school breaks during the summer. And when they graduated Hogwarts a few months before Percy turned two there was even a discussion of Percy going to live with them. Molly had just given birth to twin boys and the Barrow was getting crowded but the war was getting closer and Addie and Sirius along with their friends were in the center of it. Not to mention that as a Black Percy would be used as a pawn. So he stayed with the Weasley's and more people died by the day taking the secret of the Weasley's and the Prewett's with them.

Addie and Sirius still visited their little son as did Sirius's friends James and Lily Potter and Later their little daughter Eleanor Molly gave birth to another son and life seemed to go on. But soon the world got to dark. Voldemort was to strong and families hide or ran for their lives. Oh visit's were still given but they were shorter and farther between. Molly gave birth to a daughter in the hot sticky day's of August just a week before Percy turned five

Soon after Percy's fifth birthday the world crumbled around the Weasley family. As In Mid-September Molly's twin Brother's lost their lives at the hands of Death Eaters and then that fateful October night happened. And everyone knows that James and Lily Died and that Eleanor. That Sirius Black gave up his best friends and went after Peter Pettigrew killing him along with a street full of Muggles but again many people forget that there was another person at the house that night. Young Addie Black fell along James Potter on the steps of Godric Hollow trying to give Lily time to save Eleanor. Three adults died that night one baby somehow survived and secrets were buried even farther in life of the Weasley's.

Percy knew his history his siblings for that's what they were even if not by blood they knew his history even young Ron and Ginny but no one talked about it. That is until the night Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban just before Percy started his seventh year.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Weasley stared between the Head Boy badge in his hand and the Daily Prophet that lay spread across the Barrow's kitchen table. The headline BLACK ESCAPES glaring up at him. He glared at the paper before grabbing it and crumbling it into a ball throwing it against the wall.

Molly watched him. Sighing she went over and picked up the paper uncrumpling it and putting it back on the table. She sat down next to him. "Percy talk to me."

"What is there to say. "He escaped he was going after Ellie it was Ellie whose name he called as he slept. And that should make me fear for her and I do but at the same time it pisses me off. He turned towards her his blue eyes turning into ice chips and going grey. "he's my father. You would think he would think about me."

"Percy I'm not going to lie I'm glad you wasn't thinking of you. It's bad enough that my heart is hammering over Ellie and him just being out makes me worry for you I don't want to have to worry even more for you then I already do."

"I love you mum." Percy whispered looking over at Molly.

"I love you two Percy and congratulations on being made Head boy. We'll get you some new robes"

"Thanks." Percy looked between the badge and the paper. Soon the Kitchen filled up with the other Weasley siblings that still lived at home.

"Fred, George, Ron Ginny get your letters." Molly told them before setting breakfast down on the table.

"Ugg I see Percy got Head Boy not that it's surprising but still." Ron groaned noticing the shiny badge in his brother's hand. But before Percy could say anything the headline of the paper caught George's eye.

"Ron Shut up." George hissed. Causing his little brother to look in shock at his brother who was usually the one giving Percy a hard time.

"Wha.." Ron glared as George threw the paper at him. Ron's mouth went dry as he looked at Percy. "Sorry " He mumbled stuffing some toast in his mouth. And after that nothing else was said in the Weasley House about the break out of Sirius Black. But Percy would sit up in his room and think about the man whose face graced the front cover of the newspaper. Think about what that men meant to him. He'd been five that chilly November day that Sirius Black had been thrown into Jail and Addie Prewett had been laid to rest beside her brothers. He remembered his mother and father. Because that's what they were Mother and father. Molly and Arthur were his mom and dad and nothing would change that but yes he remembered his father. He remembered the pranks him and James Potter would play. He remembered his mother her hair the same color as her sisters. He remembered Lily Potter and Remus Lupin and he remembered Peter Pettigrew and he wondered what his life would have been like if Sirius and Addie had kept him raised him. Would Sirius be in jail now. Would Addie be dead? Those questions tormented him as the summer wafted on the heat.

Percy was jolted from his thoughts one summer day with the News that Ellie Potter had ran away from her relatives after blowing up her aunt. He'd heard his parents talking about her staying in the leaky Cauldron for the rest of the Summer and had also be informed by Ron that they would be meeting up with Ellie to get school supplies.

As he thought about the rest of their Summer plans of course he thought of Ellie and the thing, the person that connected them. He wasn't sure what Ellie knew about Sirius Black or even her or his connection to him. He couldn't be sure what Ron had told her and he really didn't want to ask his youngest brother. He closed his eyes as he thought back to Little Ellie the tiny black haired baby with the Green eyes. The girl who fought Voldemort as a first year and a second year. Who saved Ginny. Who was his brother's best friend. Who he should have been raised with. The girl who lived. Somehow someway she was the girl who lived and at that moment as he thought of her and of Sirius Black he couldn't help but wish he'd gotten to know her better in the last two years then he actually had.

He wondered what the year would bring him. This last year in Hogwarts before he joined the wizarding world as an adult. He would be turning seventeen in a few days actually the day They were going to Diagon Ally but he knew that wouldn't protect him. He knew the Hogwarts Staff would be watching him just as much as they were watching Ellie. For fear that Sirius Black would come after him. But Percy himself wasn't worried about that. Like he'd told his Mum. Sirius only seemed to care about Ellie. And Percy should be glad about that but he wasn't. He just wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie Ellie over here." Percy looked up from his book to see Ron waving his arms in the air and Eleanor coming near their table.

"Hey." Ellie smiled as she sat down next to Ron. "Hermione sent me a letter she's due any time now." She turned to Percy. "Hey Percy heard you were made Head boy congratulations."

Percy stared at her he wasn't used to anyone but his parents or teachers praising him. "Thank you." He said turning back to his book.

"You're welcome." Ellie turned towards Ron "so what's going on with this whole Sirius Black thing? I didn't even get punished for Blowing up my aunt and using underage magic outside of school."

Ron looked over at Percy who had stiffened. "He's just a crazed lunatic who escaped from Azkaban. That's the wizarding prison and of course you're the girl who lived so people are worried about you."

"I hate that title." She crinkled up her nose. "Hey There's Hermione." She waved at her friend as Percy looked up at his brother and nodded his thanks. So it seemed Ron hadn't told Ellie about Sirius Black. Percy watched the dark haired girl and knew that he should tell her. That if anyone deserved to know about Sirius Black it was her.

He watched the trio interact nodding his head he got up and wondered the Ally trying to clear his head. He didn't notice that a shaggy black dog was watching him.

"So are you ready to get the things we need for school?" Hermione asked as she slipped into a seat beside her two friends.

"Yeah lets go." Ron sighed as he stood up. I have to stop the magical menagerie and get Scabbers some medicine he's been a bit peaky lately."

"Well Ronald he's old I'm surprised he's even lasted this long." Hermione crinkled up her nose at the thought of the rat.

"Yes thank you for that Hermione." Ron scowled.

"Okay you two that's enough lets head there Ron can get his tonic and Hermione I believe you mentioned wanting a pet." Ellie stood between her friends heading off an argument. They both nodded and headed down the ally. Ellie looked behind her wondering where Percy had headed off to.

The black dog that slank around in the shadows kept his eyes on the red haired boy walking the ally by himself. A lone figure among the many families and friends. He had came to watch Ellie, Ellie was with her friends though and he hadn't expected to see him, So grown up seventeen now he must be. He wanted to stand and stare at him for his whole life he wanted to take him in his arms and hug him and never let go.

He had to protect Ellie though he'd promised James and Lily. Molly and Arthur had Percy under their care but Ellie had no one. The black dog obviously wasn't thinking to clearly or he would have remembered exactly how he'd seen the picture that had given him the motivation to break out. He would have realized that his son was in more danger then Ellie Potter or at least just as much at that moment. He was too hyper focused on his god daughter though.

Percy wondered the Ally keeping his mind off the though t of his dead mother and his murder father. He wasn't scared for his own safety it was clear Sirius Black wanted nothing to do with him. He was safe but he was determined to tell Ellie about their connected past.

Getting back to the Leaky Cauldron Ron found Ron, Hermione and Ellie. Nice cat Hermione."

"Nice that thing tried to take off my head." Ron scowled.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Ronald." Hermione sniffed as the Weasley plus two sat down for dinner. As Dinner finished the trio started to head up the stairs.

"Ellie can I speak to you please."

"Uh sure." She shrugged looking at the middle Weasley boy. "You might want to get your badge though before the twins steal it." She nodded towards his badge on the table.

"Oh uh thanks." He scooped up the badge and shoved it into his pocket.

"Come on Hermione I want to see if this Tonic will work."  
"But…" Hermione tried to protest trying to figure out what Percy would want to talk to Ellie about. Ron just shook his head.

"Not now." He said. Ellie thought that was weird but shrugged it off and lead Percy up to the room she'd been staying in.

"Okay Percy what is up?"

Percy took a deep breath and sat down. He fidgeted and played with the badge in his pocket. Taking it out and running his thumb over it. "Sirius Black." He said

Ellie looked at him strangely. "What about him?"

"He's well he's your… no I should start with." He got up and started to pace. He felt her slender hand on his arm.

"Percy come on sit down." She led him to the bed sitting down next to him. "Now lets start over what do you want me to know about Sirius Black."

Sirius Black is someone that we…." Percy struggled "Me and you we should have… no this isn't right" He shook his head. "my mum had a younger sister her name was Adelaide, when Adelaide was a teenager she gave birth to a child, a child with Sirius Black. I am that child."

Ellie gasped. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Sirius Black and James Potter were best friends. He was their secret keeper. Your secret keeper he was, is your godfather he betrayed you betrayed us all. That's why everyone is so protective of you. They fear he's after you."

But…but what about you, you're his son?"

"Yeah don't remind me." Percy sighed but no we aren't worried about my safety it's clear he's after you. I'd be surprised if he even remembered he had a child. I was raised by Molly and Arthur from birth but me and you should have grown up together. I wanted you to know the truth. Ron and all my siblings know I'm sure many of the professors know. You can tell Hermione if you want."

"Percy I'm so sorry." Ellie whispered. She looked at the older boy she wasn't close to him but now they shared something so deep.

"It's okay I've came to accept it. It is what it is. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime." She whispered standing up and leaving the room glancing back at him. She went to find Hermione and Ron.

"So he told you." Ron said looking up as his friend came into the room. "

"Yeah." She nodded jerkily.

"You okay."

"Yeah." She swallowed.

"What is going on?" Hermione looked between her two friends.

Taking a deep breath Ron told the story of his middle brother. Three friends set on a new path. One boy turning man struggling with his past and no one sure how any of it would turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

 I don’t own Harry Potter

It was September first and everyone was getting ready to board the Hogwarts express. “Now you two I don’t want you giving Percy a hard time.” Mrs. Weasley admodished her twin sons.

“us.”

“never.” The twins cracked a smile before waving to their mum and boarding the train.

“Those two.” Mrs. Weasley shook her head. “Ginny Darling write to me when you get there.”

“Okay.” The tiny red head swallowed praying that this year would be nothing like last year.

“We’re watching her.” Ron said as his sister walked away. Leaving Percy and the Trio with Mrs. Weasley.

She gave her youngest son a wane smile. “Thank you for that Ron. Now the four of you especially be safe.” She looked between them. Worried for them all in her own way. Sirius was after Ellie, and probably Percy. Where Ellie went Ron and Hermione would follow.

“We always are it isn’t our fault trouble finds us.” Ron huffed.

“Be that as it may no letters about three headed dogs, or cambers of secrets nothing.” She hugged them all and sent them onto the train.

“Okay I have to go to the front but lets get you three settled first.” Percy told them as they walked down the train. “This place looks empty.” Ron peeked his head in. “Oh there is a man in here.”

“hmm must be the newest DADA professor.” Hermione said. “That’s the only thing that makes sense.

Percy looked in and sucked in his breath. “Remus.” He breathed.

“What, you know that man?” the three of them turned to look at him.

“I… you’ll be fine I have to front I will see you at school.” With that he was gone. No more explanation given.

“Well that was strange.” Hermione said walking into the compartment.

“No that was Percy.” Ron sighed sitting down.

“Remus J Lupin.” Ellie said reading the man’s briefcase. “Yeah he must know him he said the right name.” Ellie shrugged sitting down and staring at the sleeping sandy haired man. If Percy knew him did that mean he was connected to their fathers?

“No clue I’ve never heard him mention him but well you know…” Ron trailed off and Hermione and Ellie just nodded the trio not noticing that their compartment mate was not in fact asleep.

Remus Lupin had rode the train because of the heightened sense of security Dumbledore thought a professor on board would give the Hogwarts express. He in fact had been asleep when the group of kids had came in but had woke up hearing his name spoken by an older boy. He’d peaked his eyes opened and had to slam them back shut knowing right away what children were standing in front of him. Percy and Ellie.” His heart ached with just the sight of them.

Of course he knew he’d be teaching them but he hadn’t been prepared to see them. Why he hadn’t prepared himself he couldn’t say. He heard the three in the compartment with him talking he knew from Ron’s words that they must all be aware of Sirius and Percy and Ellie. Or at least Sirius and Percy. He swallowed thinking of his lost friends.

As he thought of his past the train ground to a stop and a coldness descended on the train. Before anyone could speak the door opened and black cloaked figures came in. before she could even take a breath Ellie was plunged into a world of screaming. A horrible scream that would haunt her the rest of her life. She didn’t know whose scream it was but she vaguely heard Expecto Patronum. A white light she couldn’t make up and then shouting. It was Percy calling her name.

“Ellie, Ellie are you okay?” the older boy was there crouching beside her. He’d felt the cold and as head boy felt it his duty to go and check on the students. He was passing their carriage when he’d seen the cloaked figures. He’d started to cast his Patronus charm struggling through the bitter memories of being left behind when a silver wolf exploded from the wand of the professor. Remus Lupin. A Marauder to the core. A man he hadn’t seen since he was a young child. He rushed in seeing Ellie on the floor. It was like being possessed as he knelt beside her silently begging for her to be okay. He desperately called her name.

“Percy.” She looked up at him and tried to sit up. “No, no be careful.” He helped her up and she sat on the floor slightly dazed. “Who screamed.”

“No one.” Ron said those things what ever they were came into the compartment and then you fainted. Then the man over there cast some charm and they went away don’t really know where Percy came from.”

He threw his younger brother a look. “I was checking on the students. He wished he had some chocolate on him. Then he shook his head and thought of who was in the compartment with them. “Professor do you have some Chocolate on you.”

“Yes of course.” Remus smiled fishing out the chocolate he had been about to retrieve. He watched the scene in front of him fascinated by the interplay. “Here all of your eat some of this I’m going to check with the conductor. With that he was gone and the four students looked at each other.

“Eat it, it will make you feel better.”

“What were those things?” Ron shivered.

“Dementors.” Percy said they usually guard Azkaban. But now I guess they are on the train searching…..” he swallowed and they all knew what he wasn’t saying. Searching for Sirius Black.  He watched them as they ate their Chocolate. “Okay I have to get back to the front compartment. You all know where I am if you need anything.” They all nodded just as Remus came back.  “Professor.” He nodded.

Remus nodded back taking his seat. Ellie watched him. Burning to ask all her unasked questions. “Excuse me sir?”

“Yes.” He smiled.

“Are you the new DADA professor.” She figured that was the easiest question to ask.

“Yes.”

“Well you already seem better then the last two. You seem to know what you’re doing so that’s a relief.” This caused Remus to laugh after hearing about Quirrell and Lockhart.

“Well thank you.” He saw the questions in her eyes. He knew she was dying to ask him questions. She didn’t though she just settled back in her seat and her two friends watched him as the journey to Hogwarts continued and the third year was set to begin. Life was as complicated as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t own Harry Potter

When the trio reached the castle they were met by Professor McGonagall. “Miss Granger, Miss Potter please come with me. The two girls looked at each other in a bit of confusion before following their head of house out of the great hall.

“Miss Potter you are to go to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey is waiting for you. Miss Granger if you’ll come with me real quick I have what we discussed at the end of last term all set up.

Ellie grumbled as she walked towards the hospital wing but not without throwing her best female friend a curious look first. “Oh Miss Potter.” She turned to see Professor McGonagall again

“Yes.”

“After you’re done in the hospital wing please come and see me.”

“Yes professor.” With that she turned back around and headed towards the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting.

“Ah Miss Potter of course I knew I would be seeing you of course I didn’t realize I would see you so soon.”

“Blame it on those dementors and an over worried Professor McGonagall.” Ellie grumbled  causing Poppy to chuckle.

“How are you feeling dear?”

“I feel fine Percy told that new DADA professor to give me and everyone else chocolate.” She shrugged.

“Ah Mr. Weasley yes he is smart and of course Professor Lupin would have Chocolate on him some things never change.” She shook her head fondly. “Well if you’re sure you’re okay then you may go off and see Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you Madame.” Ellie smiled before walking towards the deputy headmistress’s office. She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open. “you wanted to see me professor.” She stopped a little when she saw Percy. “Oh Percy I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. I can come back another time.”

“No come in.” Minerva told her. “please shut the door behind you.”

Ellie did as she was bid and sat down in the empty chair. “Professor you wanted to see me.” She said again.

“Yes I wanted to talk about Hogsmead. I know you didn’t have your permission slip signed and I can override that of course I really don’t want to not with…” she trailed off.

“It’s okay I know what you were going to say and he’s okay too.” She said nodding to Percy who may have not been as okay as she thought as his hands were clutching the arm rest tightly.   

“Right.” She cleared her throat. “As I was saying I can and will override it but only because Mr. Weasley has to go because of his head Duty’s if it wasn’t for that he’d be banned also but we have set up and auror to go with him on hogsmead weekends so you will stick with him is that clear?” She looked at Percy and Ellie

“Yes professor.” Ellie noticed that Percy had an angry red tinge to his cheeks.

“I’m not a child and he doesn’t want me anyway he wants her.” He spat his grey eyes gleaming over at Ellie.”

“Mr. Weasley this is nonnegotiable.” Professor McGonagall said a hint of sympathy in her voice. “As for the rest you are in just as much danger as miss Potter.”

“Wasn’t my name he was mumbling in his sleep.”

“you’re still…” she trailed off once again

“I’m still his son. You can say it.” Percy spat standing up and pacing the office. “Who is this auror put on my detail. And poor Ellie over here is going to be bored to death as she follows me on my rounds of Hogsmead.”

“Hey at least I get to go. Didn’t think that would happen.” She shrugged.

“So who is it.”

“You can come in.” Minerva said to the door. They all turned to look as a woman with bubble gum pink hair came through. “Percy I believe you know Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Charlie’s friend right.”

“Ah yes Charlie how is he.”

“Fine in love with dragons.” Percy grumbled.

“Right and don’t call me Nymphadora Tonks will do.”

“So you’re my protection I seem to remember you tripping a lot is this safe?”

“Funny, he’s a funny one.” Tonks grumbled.

“She is at the top of her class Mr. Weasley.” McGonagall warned.

“Fine Percy huffed. “Is that all may I get back to my duties?”

“Yes you are dismissed Mr. Weasley. Minerva sighed. “You as well Miss Potter.”

As they walked out of the office and towards Gryffindor tower Ellie turned towards Percy “I’m sorry you’re stuck with me.”

“What do you mean?” he sighed.

“I mean I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck with me tagging along with you on Hogsmead weekends.”

“It’s fine.” He waved away her concern as they came to the portrait of the fat lady and Percy gave the password. They went though the hole and came out in the common room.

“There you are.” Ron said looking at his friend. “We thought McGonagall had kidnapped you.”

“Ron.” Hermione said with exasperation “We did not.”

“She just wanted to talk to me about Hogsmead.” Ellie lowered her voice. “I can go but I Have to stick with Percy because he has an auror assigned to him for our own protection and all that blah blah.” She sank in a chair.

“So you mean we’re stuck with my brother.” Ron whined.

“No I’m stuck with him, you and Hermione are able to do what ever you please.”

“Yeah like we are going to leave you alone.” Ron scoffed.

“I do apricate that.” She sighed. “I think I’m going to head up to bed. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She got up to the girls dorm not even waiting for her friends reply she hurried into her night clothes and collapsed on her bed. She didn’t hear Hermione or any of the other Gryffindor girls come in she was too tired. To exhausted with everything in her world.

Percy had head duty and he himself was exhausted when he reached the rooms he was given. He nodded to the head girl and collapsed on his own bed. He felt eleven instead of seventeen and head boy. He was subject to bloody protection and he wasn’t pleased. The only good that came from this was he knew he could keep and eye on Ellie and she wouldn’t try to sneak out.

A little give for much take he figured.


	6. Chapter 6

I don’t own Harry Potter

Trelawney is batty.” Ron said throwing himself into a chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

“yeah.” Ellie agreed.

“So don’t like Divination.” Percy chuckled walking past them.

“Trelawney kept predicting Ellie’s death.” Ron rolled his eyes.

“It’s utter rubbish just like McGonagall said.” Hermione snapped putting her book down. Who cares if you saw a Grim.”

“You saw a Grim.” Percy looked over at her.

“It was on Private drive it was probably just a giant shaggy black dog.” Ellie shrugged. “Don’t you have Defense tomorrow we don’t have it until the end of the week I want to see if this teacher is any better the last two.”

“Well I’ve never known him as a teacher but he was always a good person.” Percy thought back to his early childhood. He had tried to block Remus out of his mind the last of the Marauders. At least the last one alive and not a criminal.

“Percy are you okay?” Ellie asked looking at him.

“Hmm yeah I’m fine.” He shook his head.  He left the trio and headed towards his room.

“You really think he’s fine?” Ellie looked at her two friends.

“It’s Percy so I really don’t know.” Ron shrugged. “He doesn’t talk about the time before. And I was too little to ever remember it.”

The time before Ellie knew meant the time when Percy still Had Sirius in his life and Ellie still had parents. She could see why Percy didn’t want to talk about that.

The next morning the Trio found themselves in Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid and of course Draco had to make an ass of himself and all hell broke loose but that wasn’t the interesting thing that happened that day. No that was Percy’s Defense class.

He’d listened to what Remus. No professor Lupin had to say and he did the incantations to preform a protection spell. He tried not to look at the professor. He tried not to think of the connection he held to the professor.   

“Next week we will be starting to practice the Patronus charm everyone needs to know it what with the dementors floating at the boarders of Hogwarts. So you will be learning it and I’ll be hoping all of you are capable. Don’t disappoint me. You are all dismissed.”

They all gathered their bags when Wood stopped Percy and nodded towards the professor. “What do you think of him?”

“don’t know.” Percy shrugged swinging his bag on his shoulder.

“Mr. Weasley if you could stay back please.” Lupin called out. Percy swallowed as he waited for his classmates to file past. When the last one was gone he turned towards the professor who walked past him and closed the door. Then he walked back to his desk and leaned against crossing his feet he looked at Percy.

Percy watched this man. A man who he had known but was now a stranger. He didn’t know what the man wanted or what he had to give.

Remus’s arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the young man in front of him. He could see Sirius in the eyes the tilt of the head. The way his hair tried to go wild even if he tamed it to the best of his ability.  He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips.

“How are you Percy.”

Percy’s mouth dropped open. “How am I.” his lips pressed together and thinned out. “That’s what you want to know after all this time how am I?”

“yes.” Remus said quietly.

“I’m fine just great you know my father a mass murderer has escaped Azkaban but it’s okay because he’s not coming after me no it’s Ellie he really wants which you know great and all no danger for me. Accept oh yeah Dumbledore doesn’t believe that so I’m basically under lock and key in Hogwarts accept for Hogsmead visits and then I have Charlie’s weird friend Tonks following me and Ellie around.” He rambled. Letting all his feelings  he’d been holding in spill forward.

Remus watched the pacing young man wanting to grab him and hug him but knowing that it wouldn’t be welcome. “Percy I’m sorry he whispered I wish I could say something to make this all better. What about Ellie?”

Percy stopped and watched him. His lips once again pressed together. “Ellie, is fine.” He snapped. “Leave her alone she doesn’t need this she knows she knows about Sirius and maybe just maybe I’ll tell her about you but for now leave her alone.”  He turned his back. “It’s always her they want.” He whispered sadly.

Remus had heard him though. “We always wanted you Percy.” He touched his shoulder. “Never think we didn’t want you. We were all so young. We thought Molly and Arthur were the best for you and in the end that was true. If you’d been with us you’d probably be dead right now. “

“You mean how my father would have killed me.” He laughed bitterly sir may I leave.”

“Yes but Percy remember my door is always open.”             

“Right.” Percy grumbled leaving the classroom and heading towards the Gryffindor Common room. He was inundated by words from his brother the second he got through the portrait hole.

Percy you’ll never believe what happened in Care of Magical Creatures.” Ron shouted.

“Ron lower your voice.” Percy sighed sitting down in a chair and covering his eyes.

“But Percy during COMC Draco provoked a Hippogriff and it clawed him now he’s acting like he’s going to die or something.”

“What.” Percy looked up at Ron.

“Yeah and now Hagrid may be in trouble and he let Ellie ride on.”

Percy whipped his head around and looked at Eleanor. “Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m fine and Draco’s just a prat like usual he did exactly what Hagrid told him not to do it’s his own fault. Now onto you are you okay?”

“I’m fine just… I’m fine.” He shrugged.

“You had Defense right guessing it didn’t go well then.”

“It went fine mostly it was afterwards he wanted to talk and I yelled it wasn’t pleasant.” The trio exchanged looks.

“Percy um can you tell us how you know Professor Lupin.” Ellie bit her lip looking at the older Weasley.

Percy sighed. He was best friends with my father and yours. Along with Peter Petigrew together they were known as the Marauder’s.

“What.” Fred and George shouted. They had been listening in a corner.

“Anyway.” Percy said ignoring his twin brothers. That is how I know him. Now I have homework to do I’ll talk to you three later.” He walked off and the twins watched him go. Their stodgy older brother a Marauder child and so was Ellie. And their defense professor was on. They felt like they’d just won the best prize ever.

“Poor Percy.” Ellie sighed pulling her own homework out.

“Yeah.” Ron agreed shaking his head as he did his own work.

“Where’s Hermione.”

“What she was just right here.” Ellie looked around wildly.

“She keeps disappearing.” Ron shook his head.

“Weird.” Ellie pursed her lips trying to concentrate on her work.

“Yeah.” Ron agreed. The two of them went back to their work and when they looked up Hermione was back said she went to the bathroom neither really believed her.


End file.
